Prompts
by nightmares06
Summary: The home of any prompts from tumblr that are not considered canon for Brothers Apart. Enter here for fun adventures with Dean and his four inch brother Sam! Each chapter is its own individual story.
1. Ant Man

**BA Canon:** No

 **Timeline:** 2015 (10 years after they reunite for the first time)

 **Original Prompt:** Yo how about Sam being pumped to see Ant Man!

* * *

Sam ignored the rhythmic thudding that came from outside his small bedroom, trying to concentrate on the smartphone he had propped up along the wall. Dean had been getting ready for whatever he had planned for ages, and must have walked past the entrance nigh on ten times so far.

Sam swiped down on the screen, loading up the book he was reading at the moment. Words covered the page, carefully scaled down so he wasn't trying to read from words that were the size of his hand or bigger. Technology had made his life easier than ever, even at his size.

"Sam, get a move on, we're gonna be late!" came a grumble from outside his small nook.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You won't even tell me where we're going!" he shot back in reply, but he did stand and grab his well-worn satchel. It had been through hell the last ten years he'd lived with Dean, but it was still in one piece, the loving workmanship from Walt showing through in the durability of the leather and the stitching.

A shadow fell over the entrance as Dean peered in. "What's the fun in giving away the secret?" he asked with a grin. He put a hand down on the edge of the shelf, already ahead of Sam there. "You'll just have to wait and see!"

Sam had to hide a smirk at his giant brother's enthusiasm. Dean almost never got worked up about anything these days, so it was a welcome change. Considering what they'd gone through the last few years, Sam couldn't say he was surprised that his brother had started to slip a little into the clouded darkness in his mind, but Sam was determined to keep him away from the edge of despair.

Even if it meant going along with Dean's insane plans. Whatever the hell he was up to.

He came up to the edge of the shelf, stepping onto the back of Dean's hand and walking over the raised knuckles. A tendon flexed under his boot, and Sam had to shift his weight to avoid getting thrown off balance, something he had practice at after spending ten years with a brother almost twenty times his size. He quickly hauled himself up Dean's flannel shirt, smirking at the fact that some things, at least, never changed.

Once Sam was settled on his shoulder, Dean swept the keys off the top of the nightstand, heading out into the night.

* * *

Dean pulled the Impala up to the movie theater at half past nine. He couldn't stop himself from sending a fleeting glance down at his pocket, where Sam had agreed to go in order to keep their final destination a surprise.

He got out of the car, eager to get a move on. The ticket for the movie had already bought online, that way Sam wouldn't overhear Dean ordering it when they got in. It only took him a few minutes at the ticket kiosk to figure out how to print the thing, and he was now getting the hang of the newer technologies like that. Sam took every advantage he could to tease Dean about his stubborn insistence on keeping things simple, but there were certainly perks to the more modern innovations.

With the ticket in one hand, and a massive container of popcorn and a extra large soda in the other hand (along with candy shoved into an unoccupied pocket), Dean headed for the theater. He tried to ignore the look one of the women there gave him, pushing it away as best he could and sending a _You better appreciate what I'm giving up_ look down at his chest pocket.

Once in the theater itself, he took stock of their surroundings. So far, there was just a couple sitting near the front of the rows, involved with each other so much they never even noticed him coming in.

He immediately went to the top row, finding himself a secluded spot in the corner. He covered the nearby seats with his snacks and sat with his boots stretched out as obnoxiously as he could manage on top of the seats in front of him. Rude or not, he wasn't planning on anyone sitting nearby. That would completely ruin his idea for the night. That was why they were at one of the last showings of the night, after the movie had been out for over a month. More than once, he'd caught Sam watching the movie previews longingly when they came on, and he'd slowly realized that it was one of the only superheros that Sam actually had things in common with.

And so, movie night to see _Ant Man._

The next ten minutes waiting for the previews to start was more stressful than he'd expected. Anytime someone strayed near the seats he'd taken over, they were treated his trademark glare. Not many people could stand up to it, especially if they didn't need to. Sam was one of those rare few who was unaffected, of course, along with most of Dean's close friends.

The movie previews started and Dean deemed it safe to bring out his brother. Sam's peaceful relaxation in the pocket was interrupted by three fingers snaking inside to lift him out without warning. He didn't voice a word of complaint, too distracted by the sights around him. After ten years, he wasn't bothered by the way Dean could haul him around on a whim. They both had a deep trust of the other that no one had ever managed to break.

Not for lack of trying.

As Dean brought him over to the arm of the chair, Sam finally broke his amazed silence. "Dean, are we actually…"

"What?" Dean cut him off gruffly. "You don't think I'd forget to bring my little brother to see Ant Man, do you? What kind of brother do you think I am?" He shook his head with a smirk, glad to see the growing smile on Sammy's face. "Just relax and enjoy yourself. If you feel anyone looking at you, give me a nudge. I'll take care of everything."

He settled back into his own seat and left a hand next to Sam. Sam used it as a backrest, stretching out his legs along the armrest he was sitting on.

The movie started up, casting the entire theater into darkness. Sam jolted at first at the volume of the speakers but was too enthralled by the screen the moment it started up. He didn't even have to ask when he wanted a kernel of popcorn, Dean already prepared to hand it off. The buttery goodness coated both of his hands. Sam wrinkled his nose as he hefted it up and found a napkin shoved in his direction, Dean's eyes glued to the screen even as he held it out.

By the time they reached Ant Man's first time shrinking and the sight of giant, stomping feet, Dean's eyes were wider than Sam's as he saw what his brother saw everyday in a larger than life screen. Sam barely even flinched at that part, more disturbed by the thought of the swarming ants.

Eventually, the salty popcorn had him digging out his tinfoil cup from his satchel, getting a drop of soda from Dean. It took Dean a few tries to manage it, eventually just using the straw to funnel a drop into the bitty cup.

No one caught sight of Sam the entire time. His shoulders only stiffened up once, the feeling of a distant gaze only lightly touching him before it settled on Dean. A woman was sizing up the older hunter with consideration in her eyes. Dean didn't acknowledge her, merely cupping his hand so Sam was out of sight until she turned to watch the movie again.

The ending credits came on and the lights turned on. Sam slipped up Dean's arm, hiding between his neck and the collar with the new brightness around them. Like that, they waited patiently for the ending scene as other moviegoers strolled by and left the theater.

A small voice piped up near Dean's ear. "Not the _worst_ idea you've ever had," Sam told him.

Dean smirked and shrugged his shoulder just enough to make Sam tumble against him. "You can be jealous of my awesome ideas. We'll have to try this one again sometime. Maybe get a slushy or something."


	2. The Cat

**BA Canon:** No

 **Timeline:** After The Schism of Fire and Water

 **Original Prompt:** Will Sam ever face a cat? That won't be a good experience!

* * *

A rumbling growl came from behind Sam, giving him seconds to react before a large paw swiped through where he'd been standing. With a cry, Sam dove to the side. His knife was out in an instant, falling naturally into the defensive grip Dean had shown him. Surprised hazel eyes took in the sight of the massive tabby cat that was stalking him.

Sam shivered at the hungry stare in its eyes as he backed away. The cat recovered from its miss, crouching down and preparing to pounce.

"Crap," Sam muttered. The one time Dean was out of sight.

This time, the paw slammed right into him. He rolled across the floor, his jacket with four slashes down the side. Biting pain hit, and he knew he was bleeding. Before the cat could finish him off, he finished his roll and stumbled behind the cabinet along the wall. He barely made it far enough back that the cat couldn't reach him. The paw scrapped threateningly along the ground as it tried to finish off its kill.

* * *

Dean paced through the house, searching for any sign of a spirit. The EMF reader was silent in his hand as he went, taunting him with its silence.

Dean grumbled, hitting it on the side in annoyance. Was it acting up? Surely there was a spirit at work…

His thoughts trailed off when at the edge of hearing he heard a cat yowl. Dread started to creep up on him.

Sam was in that direction.

Dean sprinted down the hall, almost skidding past the door that the noises were coming from. To his great relief, the cat wasn't sitting there with a bloody set of clothes in its claws, but it _was_ trying to swipe at something hidden behind the cabinet.

Dean stalked over, grabbing the cat by the nape of its neck and hauling it off the ground. He tossed it out of the room, sealing the door shut. Upset meows made it through the wooden door.

Putting that out of his mind, Dean walked carefully over to the cabinet to see what the cat had trapped. Getting down on his knees, he dug out his flashlight and shone it into the crack.

A small, huddled form flinched away from him and the light, a tiny silver knife at the ready. "Sammy," Dean breathed. "Thank god you're okay."

There was no answer to his voice, no sign that Sam even heard him. Dean's brow furrowed in concern. "Sam," he tried again. "Can you walk? I can't reach you back there."

With no response still, Dean was getting worried. "Alright," he muttered to himself. "I'm gonna assume that means you _can't_ come out here on your own. Hang on, kid."

Getting up, Dean grabbed the dishware on top of the cabinet, dropping it all on the table. He gripped the side of the cabinet, shifting it away from the wall to put Sam in reach.

The moment Sam was in sight, Dean stooped to pick him up. Before the older hunter could react, a cold metal blade slashed at his hand, Sam lashing out in a panic.

"Crap, Sam. It's me!" Dean hissed. He stuck his thumb in his mouth for a second for the bleeding, snatching at Sam with his other hand. The fingers curled around the small hunter, trapping the knife-wielding arm between Dean's index finger and middle finger.

Dean gently pried the knife from Sam's grip. "Sammy, it's me. It's just Dean. You're safe, I promise. That cat's nowhere near us right now. I took care of it."

After a few minutes of cajoling, Sam finally peered up at Dean. His small eyes were wide, panicked. The look of a hunted animal. "D-Dean?" he stuttered out.

"That's right. Just me." Dean took a seat at the dining room table, unfurling his fingers.

The reason for Sam's panic was revealed.

Blood coated Dean's hand where it had wrapped around Sam's back.

" _Fuck_."

Dean shoved the plates and silverware set up on the table out of his way, gently laying Sam down on a dishcloth. "Hang on, Sammy," he whispered. "I'll take care of that for you." **  
**

Sam groaned, trying to sit up. "Dean…" he gritted out. "Cat…"

"I took care of it. Don't worry, it can't reach you, pint-size." Carefully, Dean pushed on Sam's chest, forcing him to lie still. "Just give me a minute. I need to grab supplies."

Sam sagged back down, letting Dean take over. His eyes fluttered closed, and for a second Dean panicked until he saw the small chest move up and down. Only then did he get up. _Supplies_ … he needed supplies. He hadn't brought supplies in with him. Something to disinfect the slashes, something to wrap them up with. It would be impossible to give Sam stitches.

Shoving away the panic welling in him, Dean opened up the door again. The cat was waiting outside and tried to shove its way past him. Angrily, Dean grabbed it by the scruff of its neck. He locked the cat up in the kitchen. The people who owned the house would be back soon enough, they could let it out.

The bathroom next to the kitchen had a first aid kit. He grabbed it and ran back to the dining room. Sam was still slumped down, only this time he was unconscious. Dean cursed under his breath.

With great care, he removed the jacket Sam had on, wincing at the slashes that raked the back. Another jacket down for Sam…

Dean gently dropped it to the side, then had to take off the tiny t-shirt his brother had on. He maneuvered the small, fragile arms so they didn't get caught as he stripped it off. Sam's body was limp as Dean held him up, shifting his brother so he was lying facedown on the hand.

Four bright red lines stretched across the hunter's lean back. Blood caked every part of him, more welling up as Dean watched. Hurriedly, he pressed a rag against the cuts, covering them up while he got an alcohol pad ready. "This is going to hurt," he warned his brother's unconscious form before pressing it against the cuts.

Knocked out or not, Sam writhed in pain at the contact. Dean bit his lip, forcing himself to not move. He stroked it down the cuts, cleaning off the blood and sterilizing the wounds. Dabbing a wet paper towel against Sam's back cleaned off the rest of the blood before he decided to try wrapping it.

With one hand occupied, Dean had to use his teeth to rip the gauze and start unraveling it. Once he had enough, he put a sterile cloth against Sam's back and began to steadily wrap the gauze around the other hunter, trying to avoid making it too tight. He sighed when he was finished, carefully checking his work to make sure he'd covered the full injury.

Sam started to shiver, from cold and blood loss. Dean cupped him against his chest. "It's okay, Sammy. You're gonna be okay, I promise."

* * *

 **A/N**

Changes were made to keep the number of stories I publish down and manageable. Now we'll have prompts of certain types grouped together. Sadly, any AU prompts will be kept separate in case new prompts come in for that storyline.


	3. Unthinking Actions

**AU:** Brothers Together

 **Timeline:** Within the first month of Sam's curse

 **Prompt:**

Sam + freefall from an anonymous reader and also from canaprime

* * *

"Whoa!"

Sam threw out his arms, but he was too late to catch his balance after the table shook.

John and Bobby didn't notice, too caught up in their argument about chasing down the witch _again,_ and the tiny ten year old tipped backwards from the table, his footing lost.

The freefall only lasted seconds.

Dean shouted in surprise, the powerful sound echoing around Sam's delicate ears. The teenager launched himself, hitting the ground and sliding under Sam's falling body to catch him between two gentle hands.

Sam hit the plush ground with an _uff,_ and he rolled to his stomach, briefly freezing up as the hands closed around him.

This only lasted the moments it took Dean to stand back up, cradling his little brother like he was the most precious gem in the world and glaring at Bobby and John, who'd stopped their argument the moment Dean had thrown himself into the air.

"We're going out," Dean announced angrily, stalking from the room with his little brother and ignoring the protests behind him.


	4. A New Game

**AU:** ?

 **Prompt:** Gabriel + wings from anerdwhowrites

* * *

Rolling his shoulders, he closed his eyes and focused.

Sometimes, it was harder than it should be. He'd spent so long on the mortal plane that actually using his wings was a rusty skill that needed a good oiling.

Like today.

A little jump was all it would take, and he could go and see what was going on. Find some new friends to mess around with. It was all good-natured fun, more than Michael had ever seen. Lucy was always more fun to play games with, but these days he was more of a stick-in-the-mud than Michael ever had been. He could only hope that his older brother stayed stuck, keep them from ripping each other's throats out like they hoped.

A flex of muscles he hadn't used in years, and Gabriel was in flight.

Teleportation, the angelic kind, was always such a brief sensation. But when he opened up his senses, and felt the aether around him, he could see so much more than when he was simply human.

A brief tingle came, and he turned his attention to one corner of a forgettable Midwestern state in the US of A. Two brothers, and they didn't fit the regular pattern at all.

Gabriel smiled, and let himself land not far from where one of their friends was. He flickered into view and was spotted by an aging gentleman, a simple problem solved by a wave of his hand as the man was persuaded to 'forget' he'd ever been there.

It was time for a little game with these brothers' and their friends.

* * *

 **A/N**

Also bitty, and the AU it's from was never announced!


	5. Bringer of Eternity

**AU:** Brothers Apart

 **Timeline:** During The Schism of Fire and Water, before Sam finds her in the kitchen

* * *

Ilyana let her hands brush restlessly against her arms, the hot skin cooled rapidly by the falling temperature in the cold air of earth.

She suppressed a shiver, refusing to show fear as she waited in her place for the small hunter to come find her. The plan was designed and set by her summoner, the human witch whose fate she'd tied herself to. Herself and so many other sprites in the hopes of eternal life at last, like the ungrateful water sprites who lived eternal simply because of their tie to water.

The meeting with the witch was prominent in Ilyana's mind. Dipping into the scrying pool by the volcano, listening to Noonia's plaintive cries as the world around Ilyana changed from hot fire and rock to the darkened interior of a human house.

The candles burning around the summoning circle did little to warm the air. Summoning her sisters had helped a little, but for now the others waited to stop the larger hunter, Dean, setting a trap for him upstairs while Ilyana waited for her Sam down below.

She heard a metallic _thunk_ behind her seat, over at the edge of the counter, and smiled. Soon, Sam would be hers and she could return to her fiery home triumphant. The hero of the fire sprites, bringer of eternity.

* * *

 **A/N**

Very smol


	6. A Moment to Gloat

**AU:** Brothers Apart

 **Timeline:** Directly after A Lich of Sense

* * *

Sam grinned broadly as he found the _perfect_ spot to sit.

Dangling his legs off the edge, Sam patiently waited for Dean to reappear. Dean was off searching for signs of a spirit while Sam checked the walls for a hexbag, their usual routine on the job. With the family gone, they didn't even have to worry about anyone spotting Sam, a bonus.

It wasn't long before the rhythmic footsteps could be felt echoing up the solid supports of the bookshelf. Dean entered the study, his EMF meter slowly panning from side to side.

"Hey!" Sam called out, smugly settled in his spot, above Dean's head. He estimated about a good half foot between him and the spike of dirty blond hair that Dean was so proud of.

Dean looked up, his eyebrows climbing his face as he saw how high Sam was.

"What you doing up there?" he asked gruffly, jabbing the EMF meter in Sam's direction. The buzzer blipped for a moment, then went back down to zero.

Sam shrugged and hooked his hands together behind his head. "Taking it all in," he said.

Dean cocked his head to the size, confusion on his face.

Sam took pity. "Y'know, looking _down_ at you. Just like I'm supposed to."

Ever since the Spirit dream with Bowman, the brothers' had discovered that Sam's true height outstripped Dean's by several inches. The younger brother might _look_ smaller than Dean because of his curse, but he was, in fact, the tallest in the family.

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically. "Look who's talkin,' shorty," he snarked back, holding a hand up for Sam to step into.

Sam did, casually sauntering to the center of Dean's palm.

"Hey, can't let you forget it."

* * *

 **A/N**

A wee bit longer.


	7. A Minty Haven

**AU:** Brothers Apart

 **Timeline:** Three years before Dean discovers Sam at _Trails West_

* * *

Lost, alone. A crack running up one side like a crevice in the earth's crust, slowly crumpling to dust as the roots within wormed their way through, pushing aside the clay in search of fertile ground.

Alyssa didn't know when the flowerpots had come to be, and had no way of knowing that years back, Bobby Singer's wife had planted seedlings in them in the hopes of cultivating her own future garden. What she know was that the shade offered by the leafy fronds of the plant that was all-but-busting out of the earthen clay pot was cool, and it was far from the bustle to be found within the burrow.

More and more these days, she found herself wishing for her own space. The tunnels were dark and peaceful, but the children could always find her, her father always had more chores for her, and the others would wait for her to join in the weaving.

Breathing deeply, she leaned against the stalk of the mint plant. One woman's dreams of raising her own herb garden had become Alyssa's refuge. Before returning home, she would pack her small sling bag full of the aromatic leaves, and they would wrap minnow in them as they cooked, imbuing the flavor into the meat. It was a favorite of Alyssa's, and she reached a hand up to stroke a fuzzy leaf that dangled over her head. So much that could be done with one little plant.

A shadow fell over her hiding place, and Alyssa grinned. She pushed a leaf out of her way, peering up to see a familiar face looking down at her plant.

The large dog that had adopted her home and family as _his_ family, known as Rumsfeld to Bobby but only as 'the dog' to Alyssa's people, not only knew about her hiding place in the crumpling flower pot tucked in a back corner of the junkyard, but also would lay out there with her, watching the grass wave in the breeze. He grumbled and settled down with a _whuff,_ resting his head on his paws.

She had no idea how much time passed like that between them, but was startled out of her calm daydreams by a loud, harsh voice.

"Rumsfeld!"

Alyssa stumbled to her feet as Rumsfeld glanced over his shoulder. He yowled, the whine dying off his his throat as he looked back down at her. His large, wet nose pushed at her shoulder but she needed no further urging. She tore off a few leaves, and then grabbed the roots crawling out of the crack of the clay pot to scramble down.

" _Rumsfeld!_ "

The voice was growing louder. Alyssa whimpered, her small legs dashing as fast as she could muster towards the safety of the field. _Human._ Big, huge, stomping. So much more dangerous than the animals that made the field their home along with the small community of littles.

At least against animals they could defend themselves.

A low growl came from behind her, cutting off the human's exclamation.

"What're you doin' out here, boy-"

The dog barked angrily, and Alyssa heard the scratch of his nails against the blacktop. The human shouted in surprise, and she couldn't see what happened, but it sounded like the dog was _chasing him off._

Reaching the grass at last, Alyssa disappeared into the field.

* * *

 **A/N**

Woo, a little longer!

A bit of love for the field littles and Alyssa; also the time Bobby got his ass chased off his own property for daring to come close.

 **Prompt:** Flowerpot; Rumsfeld from anonymous


	8. To Protect a Family

**AU:** Brothers Apart

 **Timeline:** Before Bree is taken

* * *

Walt nearly held his breath, his eyes locked on his target.

Sitting not one foot from where he was crouched in hiding, the dustbunnies looming over his head, a gleam of metal could be seen sticking out from underneath a bag casually dropped there by the room's resident human.

Soon that man would leave, and Walt was banking on that man leaving behind the forgotten razor, a discard from his exacto-knife that meant nothing to the human but could mean the difference between life or death to the much smaller man.

Slow breath out, careful breath in.

Use the silence as a cloak. Walt's hair, normally so vibrantly blond, was dark and dirty, coated in dust and dirt from the walls. His fair skin was the same, making him hard to spot in his black and brown clothing. Mallory had just made it, his darkest set for his supply runs. He was just a shadow in the dark, able to see his surroundings better than any human ever could in the shadows.

The creak of the floorboards under the human's gargantuan weight heralded the man coming back over to the beds. A shadow fell over Walt's surroundings, making him fade even more into the darkness. He shut his mouth tight, holding his breath.

The man never spotted Walt hiding there, or the discarded razor left behind. He merely grabbed his backpack off the ground, slinging it onto his arms with quick motions that would sent Walt flying, and headed for the door.

And that was it.

Walt remained in hiding for another ten minutes, waiting out the human. The roar of an engine was heard outside the door, and that quickly faded into the distance. Another human, off on another day of unimaginable activities and actions. Walt didn't know what humans did with their time, but he knew what they did in the motel. It all seemed so calm compared to the fight he lived each and every day to keep his Mallory and Bree safe and sound.

Darting into the open, he scooped up the razor and tucked it into his jacket. Tonight he could check how sharp the edges were, and use the sharpening stones he'd slowly gathered to hone it into a weapon. Rats always tried to encroach on their home, and with this he now had a worthy weapon, ready to fight them off and protect his family.

* * *

 **A/N**

Do not mess with borrower Dad


End file.
